My secret dream
by Kanako miki
Summary: Cagalli, a sickly girl is having dreams every night.she write her dreams in a journal.but what if somebody picks up the journal and read it what will happen?
1. a surprising encounter

**_Hiyahh..please read my story _**

**_R&R_**

**_My secret dream_**

**_Summary:_**

Every night Cagalli had a continuous dream about a boy but never had a chance to see his face .Will she meet him or Will everything be just a dream?****

**_Chap.1: a surprising encounter_**

_It was a cold night. I couldn't see a thing except for a path that was lighted by the full moon. My heart pound like crazy as I started to follow it. I began to run but the path is longer that I thought. I panted for air and rest for a bit. I shivered as it gets colder. Soon the path became darker until I saw nothing. I looked at the sky the clouds covered the full moon the only light I have. I cried I don't know what to do but then someone embraced me from behind._

_"Please don't cry…I'm always here for you" a voice comforted me._

_"Wait don't go again. Who are you?" My voice echoed._

_I waited but no one answer._

"There, that's everything I can remember from my dream last night", I said as I closed my journal.

My dreams are always strange. Every night I always meet this stranger but I never got the chance to see his face. He always protected me in my dreams making me feel safe. I feel that my dreams are telling me something but I don't know what it is. I never forgot my dreams but I never remember them completely that's why I always write it on my journal.

"Cagalli you cut classes again and your here all day. The sun is setting and its cold if you get sick again I won't forgive myself," The pink haired girl scolded me.

"I'm fine Lacus.I'm just writing something besides it breezy here it's my favorite place," I smiled and quickly arranged my bag.

"Cagalli what are you writing about?" Lacus asked me.

"Nothing it's just my grocery list," I lied.

Lacus looked at me seriously. I sweat drop I hope she buy my cheap lie. I never had a heart to tell her my dreams maybe because I don't want her to think that I'm strange.

"If you need help in carrying grocery bag I can help you," Lacus smile at me "Come it's getting dark"

Lacus is my best friend. She is a strong and beautiful girl. She's also popular unlike me nobody knows I exist except Lacus and a few classmates. She's my exact opposite. She worries too much when it comes to me maybe because I'm a sickly girl.

She grabbed my hands and forced me downstairs. I almost stumbled luckily I didn't. Once outside of school I notice my bag is open.

"Shit. My journal it's missing," I said to myself

I panicked and disarranged my bag but I still didn't find my journal. Then I remembered I forgot to put it on my bag.

"Uhm…Lacus you go home first I just have to get something. Bye," I ran hastily

"Cagalli don't run so fast you'll get tired" Lasuc answered back.

"If somebody reads it and knows it was me I'm a laughing stock at the school" I reminded to myself over and over.

I didn't realized that I was already at the door of the roof top "I hope nobodies there…besides only a few student knows this place" I thought. I slowly opened the door and peeped a little to check if there a somebody in the rooftop.

The sun blinded my eyes. I winked for a second but when I opened it I saw the most handsome guy I have ever seen. He is standing up in the evening sun like a god. His dark blue hair dances with the wind I could worship his beauty from that spot but I froze when I saw what he was holding. My journal his reading it. I looked at his expression. He seems serious at first but then he smiled. I blushed and my heart beats fast. "Who is he?"

I close the door and lean on it. My mind runs with thoughts and plan on how to get my journal back

"If I get back my journal he might laugh and tell the whole school that I'm so weird"

"But then I'm not that popular he will not remember my face"

"Maybe he'll bring it to the lost and found cubicle tomorrow but-"

I didn't realize that the door opened and it pushed me so hard I feel on the stairs. This time I did feel good thing it not that high.

"Ouch" I rub my now aching butt. Good thing I'm not hurt more than that.

"Are you alright…Miss?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

well did you like it??

I'm not a good writer so please guide me thanks it

Next chap…

So is the handsome guy and what will Cagalli do in that awkward encounter??


	2. my prince charming not maybe?

_I'm back again thank you for all the reviews it really meant a lot to me._

_sorry if the chapters are short I'm not yet an expert writer so i can't write long chaps if i do it will take a month to finish.  
_

_To Daylight Crazyness :yes the handsome boy is him ; p_

_To xXlil'eveXx :it's a secret .it's a part of my story but you'll find out soon.  
_

.

.

.

_**My secret dream**_

_**Chap.2: My prince charming not…maybe?**_

"I'm fine. Thanks," I answered back.

I turned around. I noticed he's wearing a simple eyeglass. His still handsome but I like him better without it. "My heart is beating faster maybe it's from my fall or is it because right now I'm looking at him?"

"Then move on the side so I can pass…don't block me" He said to me coldly.

I looked at him with fuming eyes. "You don't have to be so cold," I murmured.

"Fine if my prince wants it then I'll do it" I blurted out. His expression changed a bit. He looks annoyed but stayed silent. I moved on the side to let him pass. I fixed my untidy skirt then all of a sudden I remembered my dream journal. I went to the roof top hoping that it's there but it's nowhere to be found _"did he get my journal?"_ .I looked if he's still in the hallway he's a bit far but if I shouted maybe he can hear me. I want to ask him about my journal I'll lie if I have too.

"Wait, did you find a journal on the rooftop. I happen to know someone who's looking for it," I shouted.

He said nothing and continued on walking "Doesn't he hear me, I need to get closer," I said in my mind.

"Hey wait up," I tried to follow him.

But when I'm almost near him my knees wobble, I trip. I tried not to by stepping my left foot forward but I twisted my left ankle on the process. I felt a painful sting. I'm going to fall I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and saw him. I blushed as I get a close view of his face. His glasses can't hide his beautiful face. The more I studied his face the more I blushed then I noticed he's blushing too. We're in a position where you can picture as awkward. His right arm wraps my body and his other hand is on… well my chest.

"Ahh… you pervert don't touch me," I shoved his face away from me.

"I didn't intend to touch your flat-chest." he drops me instantly.

"Ouch" I cried out in pain.

He looked alarmed. "Sorry did that hurt?"

"Like hell…feeling guilty aren't we?" I teased him. "Don't worry it's not from the fall I just twisted my ankle"

I can see a worried look on his face. His expression is mix with concern. I hate being pitied like that. My instinct tells me to stand up to show him that I'm strong. I did stand but I had a hard time walking every time I put my weight on my left foot I almost shout in pain.

"Don't force yourself stupid…ride on my back," he offered.

"I can handle myself," I said thinking of my pride.

He approached me and carry me bridal style. I feel blood rushed to me cheeks and I can hear my heart beating faster again as if I'm riding the roller coaster. It's so loud that I can feel that he can hear it. I felt something warm it tickles my whole body.

"Hey let me down," I commanded. "If you don't I'm going to scream"

"Scream all you want there's no one here except the two of us," He said.

He carried me until we reach the school gates. The passers-by are looking at us with curious eyes. I hide my face on his chest to escape the embarrassment. I tried to wiggle and escape his strong, gentle grip but I failed.

"Fine I give up let me ride you back," I admitted my defeat. He smiled and let me ride on his back. Finally, if he carries me like that any longer my heart might explode. Its better this way he can't see my redden face. I hugged his neck and smelled his hair. It smelled liked fresh blossomed flowers in the summer. He carried me gently and he never complains on how heavy I was. There was period of silence along the way. All that time I watched the sun setting and being swallowed by the cloud.

"You sure are clumsy, falling two times and twisting your ankle, He said.

"If you only know," I whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing turn left and stop at the Akatsuki apartment my room is on the second floor, number 207" I instructed.

Athrun helped me open my apartment. I hope he didn't notice my messy little home. My parent died in a car accident they left me alone with enough money to last a lifetime but I decided to live in a small apartment and live a normal life. I never cleaned it except when Lacus forced me to. He put me on my bed and quickly removes my shoes and socks.

"Hey what are you doing? Ouch," I cried.

He looked at my ankle with a serious face and gently holds it. "There is nothing to worry about it. You can use you left foot after one week"

"How did you know?" I look at him in amazement.

"My father is a doctor. He teaches me when a twisted ankle is serious or not, don't put too much pressure on you left foot" he explained. "I'll close the door when I leave"

"Thank you for carrying me…I hope wasn't too heavy" I said. _"I hope I thank him properly_"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "No problem princess". I was shocked before I realized it he already left my apartment. I quickly called Lacus and told her everything that happened. Then I lay on the bed the only thing I could think of is that kiss. "What does it mean? Is it just a good-bye kiss, it must be. Why do I always think of it?"

Suddenly the door opened making a loud band "Must be Lacus".She quickly rushed to my room with teary eyes.

"Cagalli are you alright I'm staying here until you get well or we could go to the hospital," Lacus said while hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"I'm fine Lacus and you don't have to bring all of that," I said pointing at the five fresh-from-the-grocery plastic bags full of food and other stuff.

"It's only a few stuff I'll put it in the kitchen," Lacus said while carrying the bags to the kitchen.

I swear I could hear a vacuum cleaner sucking dirt but I don't own one did Lacus bring one. I don't know how Lacus did it but can her fragile body carry all that? I can't even imagine her carrying it. I didn't dare to ask her how she does it. I'm just happy that she's here.

"Hey Cags did you know the name of that boy?" Lacus shouted loudly so that I could hear it over sound of the vacuum.

"_Wish I know," _the only thing it could say before I fell into my slumber.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.

pls r&r if you have any suggestions and comments tell me.

hehe hope you like it.


End file.
